Rebels Again
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: CT may have been killed by Tex, but her journey was not at its end yet. She is sent to the world of Albion to assist the young Prince in planning a revolution, and becoming a rebel again…CTxPrince, rated M for safety


_**A/N: *sigh* I know that I should probably work on some other stories instead of coming up with new ones, but this idea has been driving me crazy for a few weeks. It's a Red vs. Blue and Fable crossover featuring CT as she helps the Prince of Albion start a rebellion. **_

**Rebels Again**

_Summary: CT may have been killed by Tex, but her journey was not at its end yet. She is sent to the world of Albion to assist the young Prince in planning a revolution, and becoming a rebel again…_

***Chapter 1***

CT looked up at her lover's face, the darkness creeping away at her vision. _'Please, take my armor and stop the Director before it's too late.' _She could feel the blood trickling from her wounds that she suffered during the fight against Texas and Carolina.

CT knew her time had come, and she didn't want to delay it any longer. She closed her eyes and welcomed death…

_Albion_

_Bowerstone Castle_

Jasper let out a sigh as he pulled open the curtains, the early morning light shining into the bedroom. "What a dreadfully sorry sight." He looked down at a large bed with a handsome young man still sleeping inside. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, is it?"

The Prince groaned and began tossing and turning, slightly awake. His tone was a bit annoyed. "What? Oh, go away Jasper." The butler's lips twitched in amusement. "That is hardly the response of a Prince, is it? I'm afraid it is time to rise." He looked down at the lump lying next to the Prince. "With your permission, I shall awake your sleeping companion."

Jasper pulled off the covers to reveal the Prince's dog, who was lying on his side. "I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day today, I'm afraid." The Prince sighed as he swung his legs out of bed, petting his dog. "Come on boy. If I have to get up, so do you."

The dog bounded out of bed and began giving Jasper his best 'pet me' stare. The butler tried to look away. "Don't give me that look. It's not going to work…" When the dog didn't budge, Jasper let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh, alright. Good dog."

The dog barked happily and Jasper looked at the two. "What a pair. The kingdom is doomed." The Prince laughed and went to get dressed, seeing he had business today.

Jasper walked alongside him. "Now, sir, if you will follow me, we can find for suitable clothing for today's activities. Lady Elise is most eager to speak to you this morning and is waiting for you in the garden. No doubt you'll want to look your best for your young 'friend', shall I say." He pointed to two suits of clothing, both fit for a Prince, hanging up on a pair of mannequins. "I have taken the liberty of picking out two suitable outfits, if you will care to choose."

The Prince looked at the two suits. _'Hm, the regal one is nice indeed, but I have training with Walter today, and I'll want that flexibility.' _He chose the simple one, and he got dressed quickly.

Jasper gave him a nod of approval. "Wise choice. I'm sure Lady Elise will approve. Perhaps you ought to make your way to her now." The Prince nodded and was about to leave when Jasper called out one last warning. "Oh, and I recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumored to be in a foul mood. Have a good day, sir."

"You too. Bye Jasper," the Prince called back. He jogged outside, letting out a small "Ahh" of satisfaction as the clear morning air hit him. He walked past a pair of guards, both of them saluting as he passed. "My Prince."

The Prince saluted back. "Gentlemen. Nice to see you." He descended the staircase leading down to the gardens, and his dog began barking at a flock of birds resting on the railing.

He strode out, basking in the early sun. Everything felt so peaceful, so calm and relaxing. He spotted Elise by the edge of the garden, and his dog ran over to her. She smiled as she petted him. "Oh brave knight, have you come to protect me? You'd be rubbish in a fight, you big softie."

The Prince smiled as he reached her. "I'll protect you, my lady." Elise stood up with a amused glimmer in her eyes. "Oh really? You don't really look threatening. Perhaps if you gave me a demonstration of your abilities…"

The Prince leaned closer and kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips. "How's that?" Elise chuckled. "Not bad at all. I suppose you'll do." She folded her arms, suddenly looking serious. "I thought you'd never get up. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak with you?"

The Prince nodded slowly, concerned. "Yes. Did something happen?" Elise shrugged, looking uneasy. "I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual."

She looked over the railing, the smoke from the factories in Bowerstone Industrial filling the air. The Prince joined her side as she spoke again. "It's even worse down in the city. You hear such terrible stories. Listen; they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how the people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious; I'd told them you'd speak to them."

Elise stepped down, worry in her eyes. "Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen in someone doesn't calm things down." The Prince shrugged his shoulders, seeing no problem. "If you think it will help."

Elise nodded, holding her hand over her chest. "I do. The people may fear the King, but they still love their Prince." She held out her hand. "So, my good Prince, can you take my hand and escort me to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you."

The Prince held her hand before they set off. Elise sighed as they jogged through the garden, heading towards the kitchens. "Good. Then let's go. I just can't believe your brother could have had a worker executed. But sometimes I think, well, that's there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much, and he looks so tired all the time."

The Prince nodded in agreement. "That he has." Elise looked up. "I told Sir Walter about the speech. He'll be there to support you. I can't imagine this place without him. He'll want to carry on with your instruction today; he seems obsessed with combat training lately."

They stopped outside of the kitchens, where the staff were talking amongst themselves. Jason, one of the cooks, scratched his chin. "I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids working in the factory." Another cook, Poppy, nodded frightfully. "Who knows where it ends? Next thing you know it's gonna be one of us that's-"

The Steward waved his spatula around in slight irritation. "Quit your gossiping now! And straighten those clothes." He turned around and bowed as he saw the Prince and Elise. "Ah, Your Majesty. Such an honor to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words, whenever you're ready."

The Prince took a deep breath. "You have all been through some difficult times, and the King has too, preoccupied to treat you as he should. But, I ask that you ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak to my brother about improving conditions for you and your families outside the castle. Thank you."

The staff began clapping, and the Prince finally noticed that Walter had come down. The old soldier's eyebrows were raised. "You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout; you didn't threaten; and you were far too reasonable. Heh, it was bloody marvelous!" He turned around to walk back up the staircase he had come down. "Right, ready for today's training?"

"Take good care of him, Walter!" Elise called. The Prince walked alongside his mentor, the older man looking down. "I suppose you've heard the rumors then? Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next."

A pair of guards saluted as they passed the two. "In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day. I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there. The way they look to a leader."

The Prince spotted a large crowd outside the castle, all waiting to be let in. Walter sighed. "A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods." A man waving a clipboard tried to get their attention. "Sir Walter! What a stroke of luck! Would you be so glad as to sign my petition? Too many people suffer on our streets and the King does nothing. He must be made to care."

Walter seemed surprised. "Oh, very well, but I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything." He glanced over to the Prince. "But, perhaps the Prince here would be glad to help you out."

The man looked over to the Prince, glimmers of hope in his eyes. "Oh, that would be wonderful, Your Majesty. It would be the greatest honor." He held out the clipboard, and the Prince took his pen in hand to scribble his name. "I'd be happy to sign." The man let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my good Prince. Your support will make the world of difference; I'm sure of it."

Walter eyed the Prince as they walked away. "That was a courageous move. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize that you have a mind of your own. Let's see you put it good use in the combat room; come on!"

They walked into the room, a shelf containing several swords for training. Walter went to one side of the room, while the Prince went to the other. "You have made good progress these last few weeks, but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me, as if your life depended on it. One day, the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are. Alright, grab a sword."

The Prince grabbed a sword from the rack and waited for Walter to begin. The old soldier drew his own sword. "Fight!" The Prince lunged and landed a few good strikes, causing the older man to wince. "Good strike!" He parried the next blow and spun the Prince around, who had to roll out of the way to avoid Walter's attack. "Remember the stories I used to tell you when you were a child? Of the old Hero King? Remember what you would say?"

"Teach me to be a Hero," the Prince recalled, blocking a strike. Walter chuckled softly. "Every time. But I've done my best. Now, I need you to do your best. Strike me!"

The Prince readied himself, his green eyes narrowed in concentration. He swung his sword, and Walter parried the blow, only for his own weapon to break. The old soldier laughed. "Haha! You only went and broke it, look! Am I a great teacher or what?"

His expression turned serious. "But listen. There's something-" He never got to finish, as the doors flew open to reveal Elise. She seemed to be in a panic. "Walter! You have to come quickly! Both of you!" Walter's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Elise paused to catch her breath. "Outside the castle. There seems to be a demonstration." Walter's face fell slightly. "This isn't good."

The three walked over to the front window, and a large group of people were shouting angrily. Elise shook her head as she pointed. "They're right outside the castle doors. I've never seen so many people out there." Walter let out a groan. "Balls. I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realize what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well."

He put a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "It's been awhile since Logan listened to me, but I should find him. Stay here. There is still something we need to talk about." He walked up the stairs, and Elise looked on nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this. We can't let your brother handle them; he'll only make it worse." She nudged the Prince gently. "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs. Let's go after them, quickly."

The Prince sprinted up the stairs, Elise right behind him. "They must be in the War Room." Elise began panting slightly from running. "Then let's get there before anyone sees us." They stopped just outside the War Room, the door closed. Elise looked through the keyhole and waved the Prince over. "Quick; you can see them."

The Prince joined her, and he saw Walter trying to talk to his brother. "Think about what you're doing, Logan." The King waved his hand. "I'm protecting the interests of the people; do not question me again!" He turned to his Elite Soldiers. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary, continue with the crowd."

Walter tried to stop him, his path blocked. "This is madness. You can't do this!" He fell as an Elite Soldier slammed the butt of his rifle into his knee, with Logan raising a finger. "Never tell me what I can and can't do."

Elise's mouth was open in shock, for she had never seen Logan this ruthless before. "Walter…" She faced the Prince. "We can't let him kill those people. You're his brother; maybe he'll listen to you. We have to do something."

The Prince nodded and pushed open the door, strolling in. Logan turned around, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now." The Prince held his place. "I'm here to stop you. You can't kill those people."

Walter struggled to stand, trying to stop him. "No, wait!" Logan bared his teeth angrily. "Enough!" He faced his younger brother. "How dare you turn against me. Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions. Do you really wish to save those traitors? Very well. You shall have your chance." Logan raised his hand and clenched a fist, the Elite Soldiers surrounding the Prince and Elise. "Take my brother and his friend to the Throne Room. let us see how well you do."

The Elite Soldiers shoved them along, being very rude. "Move it!" Elise turned around, annoyed. "I'm going!" The guard shoved her again, and this time she fell on the ground. "What?" The Prince crouched down, helping her up. "Leave her alone!"

Elise rubbed his hand, trying to calm him down. "I'm alright, I'm alright." The Prince pulled her back to her feet. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, we'll get through this together." They walked right in front of the throne, where Logan was sitting, a sneer on his face. "Here come the saviors of the people. Come closer, brother."

The Prince walked forward, and Logan sat upright. "You have disappointed me beyond what I thought possible. I've been betrayed by my own blood, and your little spy." Elise looked up angrily. "We did nothing wrong!"

Logan stood up. "Punishment must be delivered where necessary." The Prince stood right in front of him. "Punish me then." Logan scoffed and shook his head. "You are no longer a child, and it is time I have stopped treating you as one." He pointed to a small trio of villagers, all cowering from his fierce glare. "Here stand the ringleaders of the violent mob. Tell me, who will be punished? Them, or this girl? The punishment is death." Elise began to breathe heavily. "No, this cannot be…"

Logan stood in front of the Prince, his eyes narrowed. "You're the Prince, so decide!" The Prince shook his head furiously. "No, I won't do this!"

Logan's lips curved into a sneer. "If you cannot decide, then I will. They will all be executed." Walter stood up, his arm out. "Your Majesty! Logan! Please!" Logan ignored him, looking at his younger brother's face. "I'm giving you the power over life and death. Tell me; what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

Elise squeezed the Prince's hand. "We can't…we just can't! Listen; you can't let those people die. Choose me!" The Prince had his eyes lowered, and he planted one last kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry."

Logan smirked. "Take her away. Kill her now." An Elite Soldier dragged Elise away, and the Prince clenched his fist in anger. "I will never forgive you for this!" Logan smirked again. "Good. Then you will never forget it. Escort my brother to his chambers. Now."

-0-

The Prince stood in his room, fuming at the action he had been forced to take. Jasper sensed his distress and tried to consol him. "You mustn't blame yourself, sir. I don't think any of us realized just how far he had fallen into madness." The Prince shook his head. "I have to do something. I can't just stay here."

The door to his room opened, and Walter stepped inside. "You're not. We leave the castle tonight. This kingdom needs a new leader. It needs a Hero. It's time to see if you're ready." The Prince looked up briefly. "Ready for what?"

Walter met his gaze. "To be your father's son." The Prince stood up, and he got ready to leave. Jasper got up too. "Very well. I'll pack some essentials." Walter shook his head. "There's no time. We take nothing." Jasper looked incredulous. "Not even…pajamas?"

Walter rolled his eyes, and the Prince followed him out. The dark night and pouring rain provided them with plenty of cover as they ran out. Walter let out a small hiss. "I should have done something in the Throne Room. I should have stopped him."

"All you would have accomplished would have been your own death," Jasper pointed out. Walter sighed in defeat. "Still, maybe I should have taken you away sooner." The Prince looked at his mentor doubtfully as they ran out. "Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle." They were in the castle garden, mud everywhere.

"We are, but there is something we must do first," Walter said. Jasper looked around nervously. "There is something rather sinister about this garden at night." They stopped in front of a large monument, and the Prince looked up at the statute of his father, the old Hero King. Walter bowed his head. "It is time we've paid our respects to Albion's last Hero."

Jasper sighed as they entered. "I never thought I'd enter this place again." Walter let out a scoff. "You should have known better."

Inside, the tomb was bigger than the Prince imagined, filled with candles and two large sarcophaguses. Walter walked ahead of the Prince. "The night your father died, I promised him I would bring you here one day, when you were old enough and strong enough. This is your history; this is your legacy. The world has been too long without a Hero, but I'm hoping it will have one soon."

He pushed his hand into the base of the statue in the center of the tomb, and its hand fell to reveal a small golden seal that sparkled. The Prince looked at it, intrigued. Walter stood up, brushing the dust off of him. "This is your father's most treasured possession: the Guild Seal. It chooses those that have the power inside them; those that have the potential to become legends. Take it."

The Prince picked up the seal, looking at Walter in confusion. "Is something supposed to happen?" The seal began to pulse and throb, and the Prince was blinded by an incredibly bright light.

_Road to Rule_

The Prince found himself on a strange path, and in front of him was a woman wearing strange robes. He shielded his eyes, raking her appearance. "Who are you?"

The woman's lips curved upwards into a smile. "I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire. I guided your father in his greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you. Although you are not going to be alone, as someone is coming…ah, here she is now."

There was another brilliant flash of light, and a woman wearing strange brown armor and short brown hair was standing next to him, looking incredibly unamused. She folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, if this is supposed to be Heaven, then I have to honest: So far, this fucking sucks."

The Prince looked at her in confusion. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who the ruddy hell are you?" The woman looked down, her eyes narrowed. "I could ask you the same question. But first, I would at least like to know as to where the hell I am." Theresa let out a cough. "Agent Connecticut, you are in the land of Albion, a land quite far from your own."

The woman, dubbed Connecticut, glared at the seer. "How the hell do you know my name?" Theresa ignored her, and she pointed to the Prince. "This is Alexander, the Prince of Albion." Alex held out his hand. "Call me Alex, please." Connecticut looked down briefly before taking it. "Call me CT. Everyone else does, and I prefer it that way."

CT looked down, and she let out a sigh as she saw her knives and sidearms were still there. "At least I can defend myself. So, what's this all about? Why am I here?"

Theresa shifted in her robes. "The seal awoke at your touch Alex, as it would at no one else's. This means that the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders. Leading the revolution will not be easy, for you will have to gain the support of the people, but you have two on your side. Jasper, who will serve you always, and Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally."

"Three. I'm already in," CT called out, twirling a knife in her fingers nimbly. She shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I have anything else better to do with my time here." Theresa's lip twitched, and she threw a small glove at Alex. "Use this by the tomb, and the exit will be shown before you. Jasper, Walter, and CT will follow you, and perhaps the rest of Albion will do so." She faded away, and CT made to call out when they were blinded again.

_Catacombs_

Alex and CT arrived back in the tomb, and Walter was beyond surprised to see her. "Who are you!?" He slowly drew his sword and pistol, and CT looked at him evenly. "Agent Connecticut of Project Freelancer. But call me CT." She eyed his weapons, and looked away. "I recommend putting those away. I'm quite good."

To prove her point, she used her Hologram ability to make a copy of herself, quickly vanishing and reappearing a few feet away. She shrugged her shoulders. "See?"

Walter sheathed his sword. "I'm Walter, and this is Jasper." He pointed to the cowering butler before looking over at the Prince. "Well? Do you feel any different?" Alex shook his head, a bit nervous. "I have no idea."

"Try casting a spell. That's supposed to be our only way out of here," Walter advised. Jasper and CT rolled their eyes. "You could have mentioned that a bit sooner." Walter chuckled heartily. "And spoil the surprise?"

Alex shared a glance with CT, who shrugged. He breathed heavily. "Well, I might as well." A small orange ball formed in his hands, and he casted the spell, a small wave of fire surrounding him and opening a tunnel.

Walter laughed gleefully. "Haha! I knew you were a Hero!" CT sighed and let out a long whistle. "This is going to be fun. I'm a rebel again, huh?"

_**A/N: *wipes head* Wow, this took quite awhile… It looks like I have another long fanfic coming up, and it seems to be fun. Expect CTxPrince later on in story (I'm thinking about maybe the Bowerstone Arc). Leave any questions or comments in a review, and I'll try to get back to you. **_

_**Ja'ne**_


End file.
